1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the transmission and detection of a display data channel during the manufacture of a visual monitor, and, more particularly, to an apparatus for enhancing manufacturing productivity while concomitantly reducing unit cost by automatically inputting and detecting a display data channel during the manufacture of monitors.
2. Description of Background Art
In general, before packaging and shipping, manufacturers occasionally subject video monitors for computers to an operability test by applying and examining the visual display of data during transmission of the data via a display data channel to each of the monitors. The input of the display data channel 22 to each monitor is performed with either a scanner or a mouse, and a computer is used to detect the display data channel 22 on the monitor to which the scanner or the mouse is connected, then the monitor to be examined is connected.
Under current practice, a worker operates a scanner or a mouse in order to input the display data channel into the monitor being tested. Each monitor travelling along an assembly line is briefly stopped at a position accessible to a personal computer that serves as a test set. In order to input and detect the display data channel 22, the worker either clicks the appropriate button of a mouse or scans the bar coded information from a label (e.g., a label bearing the serial number of the monitor) that is being dispensed for application to the rear of the newly manufactured monitor. When the worker clicks the mouse, or alternatively, scans the information from the label, the data display channel 22 for the monitor is applied to the personal computer of the test set. When the data display channel 22 has been normally input into the personal computer, the personal computer drives its own monitor to visually display a message indicating that the operation has been successively completed. If the data display channel 22 is not input into the personal computer for some reason, the personal computer drives its monitor to display an error message. I have noticed, however, that in order to apply and detect the display data channel for each newly manufactured monitor, the worker must operate a mouse, or a scanner for each test of each newly manufactured monitor. Moreover, I have found that the worker must separately and visually identify the messages which are displayed on the screen of the monitor of a test set personal computer, for each monitor that travels along the assembly line. Furthermore, since the worker must operate the mouse or the scanner while visually identifying each message displayed on the monitor of the test set that corresponds to the input and detection of the data display channel 22, a substantial number of man-hours is required during each shift in order to test each newly manufactured monitor.